


L'indiscrétion

by Carbo_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu marches à grands pas dans les couloirs bondés du métro. Au milieu de cette foule immense, il n'y a que toi dont je connais la destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'indiscrétion

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une toute petite histoire écrite dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture, avec trois mots comme directive : intimité, contrôle et discrétion.  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Tu marches à grands pas devant moi, et comme d’habitude je dois presque courir pour ne pas me laisser distancer. Je bouscule une femme chargée de sacs de course et marmonne de vagues excuses dans sa direction. Elle ne les entend pas de toute façon, elle est déjà partie, emportée par le flot des passants pressés de rentrer chez eux.

C’est l’heure de pointe, les couloirs du métro sont bondés. Pourtant, tu avances avec assurance et les gens s’écartent devant toi. C’est peut-être quelque chose dans ton regard, quelque chose qui leur dit que tu ne dévieras pas de ta trajectoire, que c’est à eux de se pousser. Moi je ne sais pas faire ça. Je n’aime pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. Je trouve ça gênant. Alors mon regard les fuit. C’est sans doute là mon erreur. Ils prennent ça pour un signe de faiblesse. Un signe qu’ils peuvent me bousculer, me marcher sur les pieds.

Le flot des visages défile de chaque côté. Ils me semblent irréels. Je suppose qu’ils sont comme toi et moi, qu’ils se rendent quelque part, qu’ils sont pressés d’y arriver. Mais je suis incapable d’imaginer où (probablement pas sur une scène de crime). Chez eux ? Au pub avec des amis ? Sûrement. C’est ce que les gens font, après le travail, pas vrai ?

Une jolie femme, les cheveux courts. J’aperçois un badge qui pend entre ses seins. Elle travaille dans une entreprise. Tu vois, j’applique tes méthodes. Observation et déduction. Tu peux être fier de moi. Elle a l’air un peu affolée. Peut-être est-elle en retard pour récupérer les enfants à la crèche. Ou peut-être pas. Je n’en sais rien. Tu saurais, toi. Bien sûr que tu saurais. Mais je ne suis pas un brillant détective, je ne peux pas deviner (« déduire » – un raisonnement logique basé sur des observations. Pourtant tu as cru qu’Harry était mon frère. Tu te trompes parfois. Tu n’es qu’un homme.) les motivations d’inconnus. Au milieu de cette foule immense, il n’y a que toi dont je connais la destination.

Tu montes sur l’escalator et je m’engage derrière toi. Tu te tiens deux marches au-dessus de moi, et je dois lever la tête pour voir tes cheveux. Je ne suis pas si petit que ça, tu sais. C’est toi qui es grand. Mais en cet instant, avec toi perché deux marches plus haut, notre différence de taille paraît ridiculement importante.

Je baisse les yeux. Tu as de jolies fesses. Je ne devrais pas regarder. Mais je suis humain, et puis elles sont juste à ma hauteur. Je ne fais rien de mal, je regarde droit devant moi. Presque devant moi. C’est mon droit, quand même. Tu n’avais qu’à pas te mettre deux marches plus haut.

Je devrais vraiment arrêter de regarder.

Tu es juste là, et si je levais la main, je pourrais la poser sur la courbe de ton postérieur. Je me demande comment tu réagirais. Mon Dieu, ce serait embarrassant. Tu te tournerais vers moi, étonné, et je ferais semblant d’avoir trébuché. Tu ne serais probablement pas dupe, mais tu ne dirais rien. Et moi je rougirais, et nous ferions comme s’il ne s’était rien passé de spécial. Ou peut-être que tu ne te retournerais pas. Peut-être que tu profiterais du contact, simplement (ou tu te retournerais finalement et tes lèvres sur ma bouche – STOP. Je me fais du mal). Peut-être que tu as fait exprès de te mettre deux marches au-dessus pour m’offrir un belle perspective sur ton joli cul. Ou alors tu me frapperais. Un bon coup de poing dans le nez pour m’apprendre à garder mes mains baladeuses à leur place.

Merde, j’ai failli trébucher. Nous sommes arrivés en haut de l’escalator et tu reprends ta marche rapide. Je ferais mieux de regarder où je mets les pieds.


End file.
